Dearest Diary
by Goddess Bless
Summary: When Syoaran finds Sakura's old diary he finds a secret she had hope to keep from him forever. When he reads the truth about picked on kids he wants to kick himself for not saving her from the pain. Sakura gets attacked oneshot SS new 1st chapter
1. The tale

Syaoran had come back from Hong Kong only a few short years ago. When he turned the age 22 he asked Sakura to marry him and help him rule the Li Clan. Sakura excepted and soon they were wed and Sakura with child. So that their child could grow up in peace they were moving to the countryside away from the clan away from everything.

Syaoran was going through some of his and Sakura's old possessions before the big move. A box fell over and a book slid out. Over the front of it, it read "Diary." He opened it out of curiosity and thumbed through a few pages. He stopped when a page caught his eye. The page had bloodstains on it so he decided to read it.November 23, 2002.Dearest Diary,Its me Sakura. Today something horrid happened.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I walked into my classroom. I couldn't believe it even though school had started many months ago. She was in her second year of secondary school. Sadly as the fates would play it none of her friends were in class with her. She took her desk with her name on it and waited for role call.

After role call they started doing there work and today it was a magazine picture collage with a partner. The teacher assigned the partners and I got paired up with the person I loathed most in the world. Naginashi Tomi was **my** partner. He was such a jerk! Always trying to act cool but it was obvious that he wasn't.

He had bleached blond hair that looked almost white and the darkest brown eyes ever. We started right away not speaking a word to each other and he took out a pair of scissors that had the name of a little boy I knew that went to the primary school next door.

"Naginashi those aren't your scissors please give them back to Mitsu." I stated firmly. "Why should I?" he sneered. "Because it's not right to steal." I stated not even trying to hide the disgust in my voice. "Make Me," He said crossing his arms.

By now the whole class was watching and the teacher was just off to the side watching with an amused expression on his face. "Oh yeah real mature 'make me' ouh your so annoying sometimes," I threw my arms up in the air to show my dislikement.

End Flashback.

Okay diary so maybe mocking him wasn't the greatest idea in the world. Syaoran through his concern gave a smile.

Flash Back.

There was always a crazy glint in his eyes before but now you could clearly see it. Before I knew what was happening he had pinned me to a desk. I flailed my arms and kicked my legs doing anything that would get him off of me. I succeeded with a blow to his nose, which made a cracking noise, and then it was flowing blood. I smirked triumphantly.

His face grew as red as the blood on his face. He lunged at me and pinned me back with more force. He removed one of his hands and replaced it by his foot. With his free hand he grabbed the pair of scissors that started the quarrel.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes because he smirked. With incredible force he drove the scissors into my stomach. I didn't scream but the pain shown through my eyes like beacons. It felt like someone was running a hot wire through my veins. Every inch of me wanted to scream.

No matter how much I wanted to scream I didn't I couldn't. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was the cause of that much pain. He didn't back down he pushed it harder into my stomach saying, "come on scream I know it hurts you I know you want to just scream and then I'll stop." We both knew that was a lie he wanted me dead and he wouldn't stop until I was.

I looked around but the teacher was gone and the other kids had looks of horror on their faces. Then one by one they gave me encouraging looks as if to say 'come we know you can do it.' So I bit my lower lip so hard that it bled but it wasn't like there wasn't blood in my mouth already.

I shifted my weight as much as I could and threw all of that force into a punch. And I punched him. He couldn't defend himself because he was holding me down and pushing the scissors into me and that took up both his arms and one leg. He flew off me like a rocket on America's forth of July fireworks.

With much effort I stood up and pulled the scissors out of my stomach. With great difficulty from blood loss I ripped my jacket off and began to rip strips of cloth. I tied the pieces of cloth together and wrapped them around my stomach.

I looked up and my fellow classmates were looking at me with a look of pure awe. I smiled weakly to show them that I was okay. Just then the door whipped open and in ran my teachers Uncende-Sensei, Nutaru-Sensei, Chandler-Sensei. They had a look of despair on their faces but that soon turned to worry when they saw how beat up I was.

"I'm okay" I managed to whisper feeling breathless out before passing out. I awoke several hours later to hear beeping noises and to the smell of I couldn't really place it. When my vision came into focus I knew exactly what that smell was.

My aunt on m fathers side was a nurse and I started helping her last summer. I knew this smell it was medicine and something else. It was the smell of death. I was in a hospital. The bed next to me was being cleared of a dead body. The body of what I could see was a young girl with flaming red hair with burnt marks all over her face.

I cringed and looked away. 'That girl cant be more than seven that is so sad. She never got a chance at life.' I fell back into a peaceful slumber and was aloud to go home a week later. They said that it was a miracle that the scissors did not hit any organs or anything serious. The scissors actually were less than a milli-meter away from them. 'I guess god gave me another chance.'

END OF FLASHBACKYou know what diary I still think of that little girl. When I looked at her face I can clearly remember it from then until now diary probably forever. It was not because it was so young, hurt, or beautiful. It was because she had a smile on her lips. And her face was so serene. I guess she was thinking something happy when she died. I know if I had died that my face would only look that serene if I was thinking about my beloved Syaoran.  
  
That was the end of the entry. Syaoran just sat there looking off into space. 'The last thought she would think about would be me?' 


	2. To: None of Your Business a reply to a f...

To: None of Your Business,  
  
This is a reply to your flame. Bravo you can spell! But the thing is you didn't sign in. So that probably means that I gave one of your stories a bad review and you wanted revenge. I'm so sorry you feel that way! I know my paragraphs are all off but it was one of my first stories so I wasn't used to the format. Also it does make sense because that is a true story. Reading to children is fundamental and creates strong bonds with the children who you read too. Since you used that it's obvious you don't like children. If I'm wrong feel free to tell me under a real screen name so that way you can be a person with **courage** and **an ounce of dignity**. If that is all have a nice day!

_Jazz_


End file.
